Powder coating compositions are used to paint fiber reinforced substrates because they emit less volatile organic compounds than commercial paints. Commercially available urethane adhesives can be used but blisters form under the powder coating over the bonded areas when the SMC parts are heated to cure the powder coating. Heretofore, epoxy adhesives have been utilized successfully to bond sheet molded composites (SMC) parts which are powder coated but they have disadvantages such as high costs, high viscosity, and cohesive failure at about 82.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,308 to Melby et al. relates to a two-component type polyurethane adhesive. The curative component is a nitrogen-free liquid polyether or polyester in an amount such that in association with a urethane prepolymer component containing free NCO groups, the ratio of the free NCO groups in the prepolymer component to the OH groups and NH groups in said curative component is at least 1.2 and desirably at least 1.35.